


All Star by Smash Mouth but translated into 10 different languages then back to english

by Ursa_Major



Category: Smash Mouth (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i should be doing like a million other things, liberal use of tags, like reeeeaaaalllly liberal use of tags, no, oh that was existential, this was a mistake, why am i here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Major/pseuds/Ursa_Major
Summary: Damn Anna, back at it again with the DIAGNOSABLE TROLLING





	

The person once said that the world is going ruédeme  
Instead of "I have the right tools in the warehouse  
It looks a bit silly with his fingers and thumbs  
In the form of bread "L"

Well, from scratch is no longer available  
Food quality and I started running  
It's ridiculous to buy for fun  
Intelligent brain head, but stupid  
Too many to report  
Back alley so wrong?  
Do you know  
Never shine light

Hey, now go to the theater and play a game.  
Hey, now I'm paying for the show's rock star  
There is gold.  
In mold-MH resting asteroids

He says he's charming and cool  
You will ever sell, but wait until you become older  
However,  
Satellite picture of hole  
We put a lot of good ice skates  
I get hot water, so I can swim  
In my fire world, you?  
I'm not too tired that way like it, never

Hey, now go to the theater and play a game.  
Hey, now I'm paying for the show's rock star  
There is gold.  
In mold-MH resting asteroids

(Move to the moon)  
(Move to the moon)  
(Move to the moon)  
(Move to the moon)

Hey, now go to the theater and play a game.  
Hey, now I'm paying for the show's rock star  
There is gold.  
Asteroids from -MH

Someone asked: "Can I keep the gas in a certain change?  
I am here "  
I said yes, concept "  
Can be used to support some of itself  
And we can use a little change! "

Well, from scratch is no longer available  
Food quality and I started running  
It's ridiculous to buy for fun  
Intelligent brain head, but stupid  
Too many to report  
Back alley so wrong?  
Do you know  
Never shine light

Hey, now go to the theater and play a game.  
Hey, now I'm paying for the show's rock star  
There is gold.  
In mold-MH resting asteroids  
There is gold.  
In mold-MH resting asteroids

**Author's Note:**

> Well my personal favorite part was when he told me to move to the moon. Four times. I GET IT, I'M A HUMAN DUMPSTER


End file.
